The method and apparatus described herein relates generally to wind turbine blades. More specifically, the method and apparatus relates to a self-supporting wind turbine blade sling.
The process to replace or remove a blade from a wind turbine typically requires an expensive crane and a number of personnel. The crane is used to support the blade, and this same crane at a different time may be used to carry a basket for a worker (often termed a manbasket). The worker climbs into the basket and is then raised up to the tip of the blade. A sling (or sock) is physically placed over the blade tip and then slid along the blade. As one may imagine, this is a difficult process in windy conditions. Cranes are very expensive to rent and operate, and the basket can only be used in periods of low wind, due to worker safety concerns. These limitations make blade removal difficult and expensive.